


"jade kinda has a type"

by immahill



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: But that doesn't really matter, Established Relationship, F/F, they have a group chat, ur looking through tori's phone/perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immahill/pseuds/immahill
Summary: André, Robbie, and Cat are convinced that Jade has a type when it comes to who she dates.Beck and Tori are not.Jade hasn't said anything-Portrayed in the form of texting in a group chat.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 331





	"jade kinda has a type"

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, the main gang in victorious - minus trina bc, even tho i like to believe trina has her good moments, they definitely have one group chat with her (canonically, if i remember right) and one without her - argue about whether or not jade has a type. written as if it's a group text and ur looking through tori's phone.
> 
> the way each character texts is just my interpretation on what i think they would text like.

**_Idiots from Hollywood Arts_ **

_Today 8:34 PM_

**Bestfriend** **🎹** **🎵:** ya know, jade kinda has a type

Uh, what?

 **Beck** 😎 **:** care to explain?

 **Bestfriend** **🎹** **🎵:** for starters, u 2 are the only people she’s really dated 

O...k?

 **Beck** 😎 **:** your point?

 **Bestfriend** **🎹** **🎵:** ya both got brown eyes

So do u tho

 **Kitty Cat😸:** And so do iiiii!!!!!!

 **Beck** 😎 **:** yeah that doesn’t prove anything

 **Beck** 😎 **:** robbie has brown eyes

 **Robster🧑🦱👓:** I prefer hazelnut

 **Rex:** thats just light brown idiot

 **Robster🧑🦱👓:** No it’s not! They have different undertones!

 **Rex:** u sound like a middle aged mom explaining how this white paint is different from that white paint

 **Robster🧑🦱👓:** Why are you so mean??

Ok anyway...

 **Bestfriend** **🎹** **🎵:** both of u have dark brown hair

 **Beck** 😎 **:** like tori said before, so do you??

*Flawless* logic there, dré

 **Robster🧑🦱👓:** They do both have that glowy tan skin…

 **Bestfriend** **🎹** **🎵:** exactly!

That still doesn’t really prove anything. Trina has tan skin and brown eyes and hair too and jade still hates her

Also, ur getting ur data from a small sample size, only me and beck, so it could be a coincidence

 **Beck** 😎 **:** plus, what about that time all of the girls, including jade, were all over moose? he’s like the opposite of all that

 **Kitty Cat😸:** Haha moose

 **Kitty Cat😸:** Hey wait there's no moose emoji!

 **Kitty Cat😸:** Ill just use this one 🦌

 **Kitty Cat😸:** Also jade didn’t actually really like him

She didn’t?

 **Kitty Cat😸:** Yeah

 **Bestfriend** **🎹** **🎵:** well she fooled me

 **Kitty Cat😸:** I think she just pretended to so that shed make beck or tori jealous. Idk which one tho

 **Rex:** or maybe she just did it for fun she seems like the type of gal to enjoy manipulating ppl

 **Robster🧑🦱👓:** Rex! You can’t just say that with Jade in this chat!

 **Rex:** am i wrong tho shes the wicked witch of the west

 **Robster🧑🦱👓:** She could’ve seen it as an acting exercise

True

 **Bestfriend** **🎹** **🎵:** my point is u beck and tori look alike, so jade has a type

 **Bestfriend** **🎹** **🎵:** also yeah, jade’s in this chat so why don’t we ask her

She told me earlier she’d be working on a script writing assignment rn

 **Kitty Cat😸:** Bone structure!!!!

Wait what

 **Bestfriend** **🎹** **🎵:** whaddaya mean, little red?

 **Kitty Cat😸:** They have a similar bone structure

 **Kitty Cat😸:** I noticed cuz ive done both their makeup for my makeup class and for performances

 **Kitty Cat😸:** see the bone structure?

**Beck** 😎 **:** oh my god, really

Please not this again

 **Bestfriend** **🎹** **🎵:** she’s right tho. u guys could be siblings, tbh

 **Beck** 😎 **:** bruh

Are you kidding me

 **Bestfriend** **🎹** **🎵:** what?? i’m just stating the truth

This lady at the vet told us the same thing

 **Beck** 😎 **:** she gave us a whole spiel on how, if we weren’t on a date, we had to be brother and sister bc both of us were attractive and had similar bone structure

She refused to believe we were just friends. It was annoying

 **Robster🧑🦱👓:** If multiple people think that you guys look alike, though, that could mean it’s true. Which could prove André’s point that Jade has a type.

I’m not exactly denying that beck and I *kinda* look alike, I’m just saying that it doesn’t have to mean jade has to have a type or whatever

 **Beck** 😎 **:** me and tor are just two people so

 **Bestfriend** **🎹** **🎵:** yeah, and she’s dated both of u

 **Robster🧑🦱👓:** You guys ARE the only ones in our main friend group that fit the description of Jade’s type

 **Kitty Cat😸:** AND she trusts u both and ur both an important person in her life even if ur roles sorta flipped from when tori first became our friend

Should we even be talking about this behind her back

 **Beck** 😎 **:** yeah i don’t wanna get yelled at

 **Kitty Cat😸:** Its not behind her back if shes in this chat 👀

 **Kitty Cat😸:** She told me that the actress from vampire diaries was “okay looking”. The one people think tori looks like

Oh, nina dobrev? Yeah sometimes people come up to me and ask if I’m her lol

 **Bestfriend** **🎹** **🎵:** she fits the description! see, jade does have a type

Yeah whatever

Jade should be done with her assignment by now, I think

 **Bestfriend** **🎹** **🎵:** great! so we can ask her now

 **Bestfriend** **🎹** **🎵:** who wants to bet $$$

 **Jadey Baby🥰💞:** tori said to check this chat bc u idiots had an important question

 **Beck** 😎 **:** aww, jade, you checked the chat just cuz tori asked you too? that’s so sweet

 **Jadey Baby🥰💞:** don’t patronize me, oliver

 **Bestfriend** **🎹** **🎵:** wait, i wanted to see if anyone wanted to bet some money

 **Jadey Baby🥰💞:** someone better ask me or i’m leaving and not answering whatever the damn question is

 **Bestfriend** **🎹** **🎵:** ok fine, but if she says yes, tor and beck owe me, cat, and rob 10 dollars each!!

Really, andré

 **Jadey Baby🥰💞:** 10, 9, 8...

Ugh fine, 10 dollars

 **Beck** 😎 **:** scout’s honor

 **Bestfriend** **🎹** **🎵:** so the question is, jade, do u have a type? like when ur dating or considering if a person is attractive

 **Jadey Baby🥰💞:** that’s the “important question”???

Yes!

Sorry to disappoint, but u know u wouldn’t’ve answered otherwise

 **Jadey Baby🥰💞:**...true…

 **Robster🧑🦱👓:** so?

 **Jadey Baby🥰💞:** so what?

 **Kitty Cat😸:** Do u have a type

 **Jadey Baby🥰💞:** well yeah

 **Jadey Baby🥰💞:** isn’t it obvious

 **Beck** 😎 **:** fuck

Well shit


End file.
